1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for switching frequency assignment in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS) algorithm is one of channel allocation schemes for dynamically setting a frequency for preventing the occurrence of interference between apparatuses (e.g., a base station), each of which uses one frequency for communication.
The DFS algorithm is used in applications of a network based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e standard and enables a base station to continuously provide a service regardless of a rapid network environment change. When the network environment changes, the base station can change its own Frequency Assignment (FA) by using the DFS algorithm.
For example, in a network including multiple mobile base stations, when a network environment change occurs due to an addition, a deletion or movement of a base station, each base station may receive an interference signal from at least one different base station due to the network environment change. At this time, each base station may use the DFS algorithm in order to prevent service quality degradation due to the receiving of the interference signal. Then, each base station can change the FA, which the base station is currently using, to a new FA, which is optimal for the current network environment of the base station itself, to continuously provide a service to mobile stations.
In the meantime, mobile stations in the network may either support or may not support use of the DFS algorithm by the base station. However, in a wireless communication system according to the related art, a base station is unable to determine if the mobile stations support use of the DFS algorithm perform the FA switching. That is, problems may arise in providing a service using the FA switching due to a compatibility problem in supporting the DFS algorithm between the base station and the existing mobile stations.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for FA switching by a base station using a DFS algorithm in a wireless communication system.